The invention relates to a holding device for fixing objects to or into foamed material vehicle interior parts, particularly mirrors to sun visors, the holding device having anchoring elements, which engage in the foamed or expanded material in such a way as to fix the holding device.
Vehicle interior parts, such as dashboards, door panels, or sun visors are preferably made from foamed material, because in the case of an accident these materials damp or absorb the impact of a person. Generally the foamed material is covered with a foil or film, or is shaped in such a way that the internal cell structure is not visible to the outside. As a function of the intended use, the foamed material can have varying hardness levels.
Admittedly the closed surface of the foamed material permits the fixing of objects and holding devices by means of an adhesive-bonded joint, but over a long period such a joint is often not sufficiently stable and durable, which can e.g. be attributed to heat and light actions, or to vibratory movements. These fixing problems more particularly occur if the foamed interior part is constructed in a very flat manner without a supporting substrate or base, such as in the case of a sun visor.
Thus, in the case of flat interior parts, which also have to be moved manually, torsional problems occur, which in the long run weaken the adhesive-bonded joint. The fitting of additional objects, which mostly takes place by means of a holding device, is consequently made very difficult. In addition, an adhesive-bonded joint requires a large amount of positioning work, which prevents rapid working. Articles to be fitted can be mirrors, ball pen mounting supports, cigarette cases, etc.
The holding device can itself form part of the article to be fixed.